


[击幕·拆卸]Luxury

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: 烟幕又一次被霸天虎俘虏，只是这次等待他的不是严刑逼供。





	[击幕·拆卸]Luxury

烟幕又一次被霸天虎俘虏。

他早已摆脱掉“新兵”的头衔，成为与领袖并肩的战士。他以为当年毛手毛脚的记忆只是黑历史，同一个地方自己不会摔倒两次。可他明显高估了自己。再一次的，霸天虎以同样的方式将它击昏俘虏。

还是那间暗色调的医疗室，红色的医生依然鲜艳得仿佛不应属于这里。只是这回没有了束缚手脚的镣铐。他下意识地想要跳下维修台，却发现机体使不出力气。

“啊哈~你醒得比我预料中要早。”击倒停止摆弄桌上的物件转而走向他，“噢！你紧张的小脸真可爱！我只不过剪短了几根传感线路，你可以动，就是没有力气而已。”

烟幕气愤地握紧拳头，可他连这点力气都使不上来。他恶狠狠地盯着那个悠然自得的霸天虎，用最尖锐的目光表达自己的愤怒。

“你们还想从我身上撬情报吗？”所幸发生器还在正常工作，“我什么都不会说的，如果你想联脑我会直接删除数据！”

击倒笑了起来，发出甜腻的笑声。他没有立刻回答烟幕，只是回到操作平台前继续他的工作。那里有几样造型奇特的物品，是烟幕从来没有见过的，而击倒似乎想从中挑选出什么。

“不要搞错了小子，我并不想要什么情报。那是威震天想要的东西，我不感兴趣。”击倒侧过身指指平台上的物品，“挑一个。”

“什么？”

“我让你挑一个。”

“炉渣的这些都是什么东西？！”

“你没见过？”

“没有！”他怀疑那是霸天虎的变态刑具。

“啊啊~”霸天虎军医又莫名其妙地笑了，他凑到烟幕的音频接收器旁，面甲隐藏在阴影中暧昧不明：“处机？”

烟幕的火种抖了一下，他在击倒的话里捕捉到了一种意图，但很快被逻辑回路否定了。

击倒细长的手指从一件件物品上划过，并停在了一个形似车贴的金属片上。他满意地拿起它向烟幕走来：“既然你不选，那我只能自作主张替你选了。”不等烟幕开口抗议他便将那张车贴贴在了他的胸甲上。

不管那是什么，霸天虎的东西绝对没好货。烟幕想撕掉它，可是手刚伸到胸前车贴便融化了，变成一滩蓝色的液体渗入机体。胸甲仿佛被泼上了强酸，焚烧般的温度几乎融化了装甲，疼痛呈几何倍增强，啃食掉每一道神经回路，直传递到CPU。他抓挠身体试图阻止剧痛蔓延，可胸甲完好无损，汹涌的电信号在体内肆无忌惮地流窜。他不知道自己是如何惨叫的，也不记得自己是如何挣扎的，这太痛苦了，他从没经历过这种折磨。

像一场海啸，疼痛来得快去得也快。在烟幕将要下线之际痛感开始减弱，另一种感官取而代之。似乎那场剧痛只是暖场，真正的主角现在才登台。

热，被痛觉蹂躏过的线路开始发热，由内而外地灼烧起来。烟幕的散热风扇发出怒吼似的轰鸣，他能看到自己散发的高温与周围的冷空气相遇形成白雾。热量逐步攀高，并不约而同向下汇集，他的能量输出管渐渐充能挺立，硬生生地抵在对接面板上。

“你做了什么……”高温似乎烧坏了发生器，质问变得柔懦无力。击倒一直倚在桌边看着，好像烟幕的痛苦与挣扎都是他早已料想到的。他抚摸烟幕的腿部装甲，然后是腰部，再到胸甲……对方因这简单的触碰而颤抖呻|吟。

“那是病毒，可以激发欲|望并提高机体敏感度。”击倒已经摸到了他的面甲，如恋人般轻柔，却也如恶魔般危险。抚摸在烟幕的感受器上无限放大，并在神经回路中进一步增强，他感到愈发无力，快感让他不能集中精神，他想躲开，却被击倒死死地按住。

击倒尖锐的指尖敲击着他的对接面板，然后熟练地解锁打开，烟幕充能完毕的输出管高昂地挺立在寒冷的空气中。他轻轻摩挲管子上的螺旋纹路，引得未经人事的小汽车人发出一声惊呼。润|滑|液从接口中流出，滴落时发出的声响使气氛更加迷乱。

烟幕不是单纯的幼生体，他当然知道击倒要做什么，可他无法抵抗，甚至不能开口抗议，因为他一但开口就会不由自主地流出呻|吟。

“我想你已经准备好了。”红色的医生勾起他的下巴，笑容瘆人无比，“你想怎么做呢，亲爱的小烟幕？在地上？床上？还是说……在墙上？”

烟幕厌恶地把脸转向一边。

击倒嗤笑一声，爬上维修台撑起双臂俯视努力躲避他目光的烟幕。他打开对接面板释放输|出|管并抵上烟幕的接口，他很满意地感觉到对方明显地颤抖了一下。

“真是个任性的小子。我本来想温柔一点的，但是鉴于你的态度……我想我还是——直接一些吧！”他身体猛地一沉，输出管狠狠顶|入最深处。

“啊——！！！”粗鲁的进入不留一丝回绝的余地，阻尼叶片被撑开到前所未有的程度。撕裂的疼痛令烟幕几乎下线，他不能自抑地战栗，清洁液从光学镜中涌出。

处机有着难以置信的紧度与热度，击倒发出夸张的呻|吟，挺动腰部获取更多快感。烟幕随着一下下的撞击无助地哭喊着，却只迎来更加凶猛的顶|弄。痛，这太痛了！接口虽然流出了润|滑|液，可这并不能抵消强制扩|张带来的伤害。

可是痛苦并没有持续很久，被侵|犯的部位渐渐生起一种酥痒感，接口中的敏感节点开始被激活，击倒的输|出|管在其中运动的感觉愈发清晰，快|感取代了痛苦，并即将取代他的所有感官，甚至理智！

病毒大大提高了烟幕的机体敏|感|度，体内的每根导线都被快|感填满，他们交织缠绕成一张巨网将他紧紧裹住，无法逃脱，只剩享受的余地。羞|赧的呻|吟止不住地倾泻而出，他死死抠住击倒的背部装甲缝，那一定留下了刮痕。在击倒触摸到他的输|出|管时——烟幕过载了。

击倒技术老练，他知道如何用最省力的方式让烟幕得到最大的快|感。烟幕无法数清自己又过载了多少次，他的音频接收器中只有自己的呻|吟与他们引擎高速运转的轰鸣声，欲|望和快|感成了他CPU里唯一的东西。

他们做了很久，从维修台上做到地上，再到充电床上，然后是清洁室里的墙上……到处都有对接留下的痕迹。电解液让击倒的脸模糊不清，他能看到光子在眼前旋转、碰撞、爆炸，放出明亮的闪光，释放巨大的热量，点燃了胶着的空气。

最终击倒在烟幕体内释放了自己，能量液喷射进次级燃料箱。他吻住虚脱的烟幕，套弄他的输出管直到他最后一次过载。

烟幕瘫软地躺在地上，没有力气动一动手指。他在即将下线时听见击倒的声音。

“睡吧睡吧，明天还很长……”

【END】


End file.
